


Don't Touch

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Will the Goddess of Peace, Great Saiyawoman, become the victim of an alien pervert with an unusual weapon?





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Videl Satan, the young super heroine known as the Great Saiyawoman, flies above the park at night in her costume when her helmet picks up a message on the police radio.

"We have a report of a pervert skulking around in the park," the voice on the radio says.

"I better deal with this," Videl tells herself. "The police have better things to do like catch real criminals."

The park is nearly empty this late at night. Even more so when news of the pervert broke out. Videl gracefully descends and looks around.

Dal, a diminutive, hairless space alien, chuckles lustfully behind the bushes when he sees the Great Saiyawoman land. The heroine's helmet only has a semi-transparent visor, so it does not completely hide her pretty face. And the blue green gi that she wears over her purple bodysuit does not conceal her athletic figure.

Videl is surprised when a pink beam of light from behind the bushes shines on her chest.

"This must be our pervert," she thinks. "Probably a kid using a flashlight to see through women's clothes. "Hey! Come out of there!" she calls.

The pink light vanishes, and she hears someone chuckle from the shadows.

"Okay. I'm coming in to get you!" she shouts. But as she enters the thicket, she becomes aware of a strange sensation. "Weird," she thinks. "My boobs feel like they're tingling."

Dal keeps close to the ground and carefully circles the taller heroine. When he gets behind her, he leaps and grabs her boobs from under her arms. Videl gasps. Dal begins fondling her breasts. He feels for her nipples under her skintight suit. When he finds them, he tickles them with his forefingers. Videl's nipples harden, and the heroine starts moaning.

"What's going on?!" Videl thinks as her body trembles and a bead of sweat runs down the side of her face. "My nipples have always been sensitive, but not this much! My pussy is already getting wet, and he hasn't even touched me there yet! I feel so hot. It's like my body is too eager to respond to his touch!"

Dal begins kissing the side of the moaning heroine's neck.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Videl manages to ask in between moans.

"I am Dal," the alien responds. "How fortunate that the Great Saiyawoman herself will become my helpless victim."

One of his hands slowly moves down her body. It stops between her legs and strokes her wet crotch. The heroine moans even louder.

"S-Stop that!" Videl cries.

The alien ignores her words and instead rubs her crotch more vigorously.

"I'm about to orgasm already!" Videl thinks. "How can that be?! I can't let him humiliate like me this. I have to force my body to break free even though it doesn't seem to want to."

With all her will, the Great Saiyawoman pushes the alien's hands off her. She quickly jumps out of his reach and turns to face him with her fists raised before her, though she is breathing heavily, and she can still feel her heart racing.

"Wow! Your will is much stronger than other women," Dal compliments her. "Maybe your costume protected you from the light's full effect. I'll have to do something about that."

He produces a device that looks like a large flashlight. He fiddles with the settings and then shines a yellowish light at the Great Saiyawoman. To the heroine's surprise and dismay, her costume starts to evaporate until she is completely naked save for her helmet, gloves, and boots.

"Now, that is more like it!" Dal shouts excitedly, his eyes bulging as he blatantly ogles the naked heroine.

Videl's face reddens and she shrieks in embarrassment. Dal makes another adjustment, then he shines a pink light on the Great Saiyoman's exposed breasts.

"This is the same light from earlier," Videl thinks.

She feels that tingling sensation again, and her nipples become even harder than before.

"What are you doing?!" she angrily shouts at Dal.

"This is the Excitor," the alien explains. "It is my mentor's greatest invention. It can make any body part more sexually sensitive. And since tits are my favorite, that's what I'm aiming for." He puts the device away and lustfully says, "Let's try them out now, shall we?"

He leaps and grabs her breasts. Videl screams. Her breasts have become even more responsive to his touch than the last time. Dal pushes her back against a large tree. He stands on his toes and gives her a long, deep kiss to the mouth. As repulsed as Videl is, she is now far too aroused to offer any resistance. Dal places wet kisses all over both sides of her neck while continuing to fondle her breasts.

"Please," the trembling woman begs. "S-Stop touching me."

The alien gives her a wicked grin. He uses his feet to force her legs apart, then he undoes his pants to take out his very erect member.

"No," Videl begs again, her eyes starting to tear up. "No, don't-"

Dal moves his hands to her hips then pushes his penis inside her sopping pussy, making her shriek. He begins raping her. Videl yelps and her boobs bounce with every thrust.

"I can't take much more of this!" the Great Saiyawoman thinks as she feels herself quickly nearing an orgasm once more.

The alien grabs and squeezes her boobs again. He starts thrusting harder and faster. Videl tilts her head upward.

Tears flow down the corners of her closed eyes as she moans, "Nooooooooooooooooooooo…!"

The alien and the heroine climax at the same time.

#

Sitting on the grass under a large tree, the Great Saiyawoman sobs.

Her rapist callously tells her, "Okay. I'm ready to go again. Turn around and bend over. I'm gonna fuck you in the ass."

Videl's eyes open wide in fear.

"No! Absolutely not! Stay away from me!" she responds, fearfully backing away.

Dal smiles wickedly.

He wiggles his fingers and says, "You'll change your tune once I get my grabby hands all over your sensitive titties."

Videl gasps. She quickly jumps up and flies away.

Dal just smirks and tells himself, "She won't get far."

#

"Holy shit!" Videl shrieks as she flies. "The wind is tickling my nipples!"

She immediately lands and tells herself, "I guess flying's out of the question."

She lightly touches her right nipple with the tip of her forefinger, and it's like electricity running down her spine. She flinches and clenches her teeth.

"Guess I can't cover them while I fly, too. I can't even touch my own nipples," she thinks. "Maybe I can just hide somewhere here. If he grows tired of looking for me, he might decide to go back to whatever planet he came from."

She sits down and rests her back against a tree.

"I'm exhausted," she thinks. "I don't think I've ever come that hard in my entire life. I'll just rest here a bit."

#

Hiding behinds some bushes, Dal chuckles lecherously as he watches the Great Saiyawoman sleeping under a tree. He takes the Excitor and shines the pink light on her breasts again. Even in her sleep, Videl's nipples become very hard. Her brow furrows, her lips quiver, and she moans quietly. Dal puts away the device then sneaks out of the bushes towards the sleeping beauty.

He gets down on one knee in front of her, extends his arms and pinches her nipples. Videl grunts but doesn't wake. He starts twisting and tugging on the nipples. The young woman's moans become louder. Her eyes half open lazily. Then they pop wide open when she realizes that the alien is once again molesting her.

"W-What are you doing?! Don't touch me!" she screams.

"I just gave you another dose of the pink light," Dal tells her. "Your boobs should be 50 times as sensitive now. I can easily make you orgasm just by playing with your titties."

He bends forward and flicks her right nipple with his tongue. Videl feels goosebumps all over her body. The alien's tongue traces her areola. The woman shudders.

"Stop! Please stop!" Videl begs.

Her sex has once again become very hot and very wet. It won't take much more to make her orgasm again. When Dal starts sucking on her right nipple while tweaking the left one with his fingers, she begins moaning loudly.

"Oh no…" she whimpers when she feels her legs tremble.

And with a scream, she has another powerful orgasm. The cruel alien allows her to collapse on the grass. He spreads her legs to look at her drenched pussy and admire his work. Then he climbs on top of her. He kisses her all over her chest.

"Leave me alone," Videl cries weakly.

Dal responds by shoving his cock back inside her pussy, making her squeak. He starts raping her again.

"Please don't come inside me again," the heroine pleads. "I might get pregnant."

"We're not the same species, you stupid cunt," the alien explains as he vigorously rocks his hips back and forth. "It's impossible for me to get you pregnant. So I'm going to come inside you as much as I want. I'm going to make you my own personal sperm bank."

Videl shudders at his words and says, "Fine. Fuck me all you want. Just please don't touch my boobs anymore."

"Why? Don't you like getting so hot?"

"I-I do, but this is too much. You'll drive me crazy."

"Hah! Hearing you say that makes me want to play with your titties even more."

He grabs her breasts and squeezes, making Videl scream. Her torment proves too exciting for the sick, little alien, and he climaxes inside her again.

#

Videl opens her eyes. Her ordeal at the hands of the sadistic alien proved too intense that she fainted.

"Good. You're awake," Dal tells her. "It's not as fun raping you while you sleep. I wanna see the shame and the defeat in your pretty face."

"You bastard," Videl hisses.

"Oh, and just so you know, I gave you yet another dose of the pink light while you slept. Your tits should be 75 times as sensitive now."

"W-W-WHAT???"

"Let's try them out, shall we?"

"No!" the Great Saiyawoman shouts, getting on her feet and raising her fists before her. "I made a mistake trying to escape you. I should have just knocked your block off!"

She throws a roundhouse kick. Dal ducks under it, and Videl gets spun around by her momentum. With her back to him, the alien quickly grabs the heroine's breasts from behind her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" Videl shrieks as she is molested again.

Erotic sensations spread across her entire body like wildfire. Her legs tremble, and she helplessly falls on her hands and knees.

"Told you I was gonna fuck you in the ass," Dal says as he continues to fondle her hyper sensitive boobs. "You should have just made it easier on yourself and bent over when I told you to."

He guides his penis to her anus. Then with both hands on her buttcheeks, he rams his cock inside. Videl screams.

"Damn! That asshole feels awesome!" Dal shouts.

He starts ass-raping her, and Videl can't stop herself from moaning.

"Oh, you think you're having fun now," the alien says. "Wait till I do THIS!"

He reaches forward and squeezes her boobs.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP…!!!" Videl screams, tears pouring down her face.

Dal laughs cruelly and thrusts his penis in and out of her asshole more viciously.

In a sinister voice, he says, "Now, for the coup de grace."

He pinches her nipples and twists. With another ear piercing scream, the Great Saiyawoman orgasms hard just as her rapist shoots his load in her asshole. Videl falls forward on her stomach, as she tries to catch her breath. Her entire body is twitching.

Dal is breathing heavily, too. But he is still far from finished. He uses his foot to turn his victim over on her back, then he shines the pink light on her chest again.

"What…What are you doing?!" Videl fearfully asks. "Stop it! You can't-!"

"I wanna see how much more you can take," the ruthless alien explains. "I'm a scientist's apprentice afterall."

"No! Stop! Please! I'm begging you!"

But Dal doesn't stop. Until…

"DAL!" a voice booms.

"P-Professor Shabet?!" the apprentice stutters fearfully at the sudden appearance of his mentor.

"Give me back the Excitor this instant!" Shabet commands.

"Y-Yes, sir."

With trembling hands, Dal returns the device to the older alien.

#

"The Excitor is meant to be a harmless sex toy for men and their wives," Shabet apologetically explains to the Great Saiyawoman much later. "It certainly was never invented to victimize innocent young women such as yourself. Rest assured that I have very harsh words for Dal later."

"Harsh words? That's it?" Videl asks. "You know, on my planet, rape is a crime."

"Oh, these are very very harsh words. They'll surely keep him up tonight. The effects of the Excitor on you will wear off in about 50 of your Earth minutes. I suggest you spend that time with a lover. Goodbye."

Shabet presses a button on his belt, and the two aliens vanish in thin air. Videl thinks about the old alien's suggestion, then decides to give her boyfriend, Son Gohan, a call.

"Hello?" Gohan answers.

"Hey, Gohan. Wanna meet up?" Videl asks cheerfully.

"Sorry, Videl. I can't. Too busy studying. I got this big test coming up. If it was any other time, I would. But my mom is gonna kill me if I go out now. I'll make it up to you next time, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Well see, this alien used some weird device on me, and now I'm super horny and my boobs are really sensiti-"

"Be right there."

END


End file.
